


misconception's of love

by arctickooz



Category: giara - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Social Media, Twitter, for my baby gia, highschool, this is short babe im sorry, uhhh yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickooz/pseuds/arctickooz
Summary: basically its just gia falling in love with me
Relationships: gia/mira, mira/gia
Kudos: 1





	misconception's of love

basically yea i can't write for shit but you started to get a twitter crush on me and always thought of me cuz I lived in ur mind rent-free and was all you thought about, until you found me again and i dmed you cuz ur a fucking pussy LMFAO grow some balls babe

**Author's Note:**

> hey babe if u like this leave kudos (cat smirking emoji)


End file.
